1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable lock as an anti-theft device, and more particularly to a portable compact lock having a hollow chamber in which the chain or cable portion of the lock is conveniently stored within the lock housing when the lock is not in use.
A number of devices have been proposed for preventing the theft of items when the items are unattended and the owner is not in the immediate vicinity. However, most of the art devices are large in size and difficult to carry.
Another disadvantage of the prior art locking devices is that they are usually quite expensive, bulky in size, and complex in their construction.
It is therefore desirable to construct a compact portable locking device which can be readily carried by a person when it is not in use. When the locking device is needed, it can be opened and quickly connected around the object (or objects) to be secured and to a stationary or large object, such as, a pole, chair or the like to prevent unauthorized removal.